<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Библиотека by stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376637">Библиотека</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко застает Гарри и Джинни в библиотеке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Библиотека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кинк: вуайеризм</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его вообще не должно было быть здесь – в библиотеке, в этот поздний час, но мадам Пинс, позевывая, с раздраженным «ох уж эти восьмикурсники, все вам неймется», разрешающе махнула рукой – и он никак не мог упустить редкого шанса.</p><p>Сбежать.</p><p>На часах минуло девять, и Драко чувствует, что засыпает прямо над особенно нудным манускриптом по Зельям – совершенно не нужном ему сейчас, спасибо большое; как бы там ни было, но Слизнорт, дипломатично покашливая, по-прежнему ставит ему высшие баллы. До того, как коридоры Хогвартса окончательно опустеют – <i>станут неопасными</i>, назойливо напоминает непрошенная внутренняя честность, – остается еще час от силы. Потерпеть совсем немного.</p><p>Драко встает, потягивается, разминая затекшую спину, и вдруг слышит какой-то странный звук – что-то такое, на грани слышимости, но совершенно невозможное здесь, в чопорной, полной старинных томов библиотеке Хогвартса, и заставляющее волосы на загривке встать дыбом. А может, именно библиотека Хогвартса – с её темными углами и слабо освещенными бесконечными лабиринтами книжных полок – подходит для того, что, кажется, происходит сейчас где-то поблизости?...</p><p>Крадучись, абсолютно неслышно, Драко идёт на звук – и сам не понимает, зачем. Осторожно заворачивает за очередной стеллаж, уставленный толстыми томами – и отшатывается обратно, в спасительную темноту узкого прохода: там, за углом, Поттер и его подружка. Внутренний голос и инстинкт самосохранения в унисон твердят Драко, что нужно сваливать – и чем скорее и незаметней, тем лучше. Дурное неугасимое чувство толкает Драко вперед.</p><p>Он осторожно выглядывает из-за угла снова.</p><p>Лихорадочный, царапающий слух шепот прекращается; Поттер откидывает голову, упираясь лопатками в стену – а Уизли опускается на колени. Слышится звук расстегиваемой молнии; Драко как будто примораживает на месте. Он не может смотреть – и не может отвернуться: что-то омерзительно-жадное колыхается внутри, требуя не отводить взгляд, и он смотрит, судорожно сглатывая – и встречает ответный взгляд.</p><p>Его будто окатывает изнутри жаркой, удушливой волной; стыд, вожделение, страх быть пойманным; Драко чувствует, как член стремительно твердеет, ноет, автоматически сжимает себя под мантией, и Поттер видит это – и, кажется, уголки его губ дрожат в усмешке. Глаза будто говорят: смотри на меня, Малфой, если уж тебе так хочется, давно знал, что ты хочешь подрочить на меня, и Драко пытается вложить в ответный взгляд всю свою ненависть, все свои «мечтай, Поттер», но выходит только «хочу».</p><p>Потому что это Драко должен быть на месте Уизли, Драко должен чувствовать на языке обжигающую твердость его члена, обхватывать губами плотнее и насаживаться сильней – так, чтобы гладкая упругая головка упиралась в заднюю стенку глотки, и сглатывать, вырывая у Поттера не жалкий тихий всхлип, но полноценный стон. Драко заставил бы святошу-Поттера хрипеть и сыпать грязными словечками, позволил бы ему все и куда больше, но вместо этого…</p><p>Вместо этого он стоит в углу темной библиотеки и дрочит прямо поверх мантии, глядя на Поттера, на его по-блядски яркие припухшие губы, которые так хорошо смотрелись бы на его собственном члене – и Поттер не смотрит на Уизли, а смотрит на него.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>